


pegging

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lance is in heaven with soft boobs, Large Breasts, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, and soft kisses, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 13: pegging | nipple play





	pegging

**Author's Note:**

> this is just.. mermaids/Lance/merman sex *sweats nervously* 🌊
> 
> I'm sorry this is so... plotless? the dialogue is so bad 😭 I'm sorry!!

The rock jutting up from the water is like a small plateau, shallow curves in the stone filled with water that drips from leaves overhead. Grassy sea plants sway across the surface that slopes into the water, small flakes of metallic stone highlighting the dips and edges.  


Four figures are spread out across the rock.  


The mouth pressed against Lance’s own is cool and soft, fingertips petting his cheek gently. A merman guides their lips in lazy movements, the tip of his forked tongue teasing Lance’s lips and then withdrawing when he parts them. It’s a slow kind of torture and Lance is eager for it, to chase the taste and feel of another so close to him.  


The merman’s tail is the color of damp moss with a scattering of golden scales, the light that filters sparingly through the thick leaves overhead catching the scales and making them shine. More dark spots are splashed over his hips and up his sides, lighter ones speckled across his shoulders like freckles. His midnight hair is threaded with small pebbles and bits of shell, pointed ears edged with thin green fins.  


His cheeks have a rosy pink flush across them and his big eyes watch Lance, a second eyelid flicking up as he blinks. His mouth is swollen pink from kissing, hands gentle as they explore dry human skin.

Dipping his hips Lance rubs against the smooth scales between his legs and then backward, his fingers pressed hard to the rock on either side of the tail. “Ahhh..” He tilts his head to chase the merman’s lips, the forked tongue slipping into his mouth.

Sitting beside him is a mermaid with a light green skin tone, two of her fingers pressed deep inside of Lance, circling and scissoring to stretch his body wide. She kisses his shoulder with damp lips, her deep purple tail draped over the rock. Resting her head against Lance’s back she watches him kiss the merman, curling her fingers and dragging them in and out.

From behind, fingers press into Lance’s hips and guide him back, something hard and cool rubbing over his skin. A second mermaid is positioned behind Lance, the soft tentacles of her lower half spread out and keeping her in place.  


Pale pink hair spills across her back and between her breasts as she rubs against Lance between giggles, the sound like raindrops on water. The smooth length of wood strapped to her hips with seaweed nudges the other mermaid’s fingers impatiently. The two giggle and Lance moans against the merman’s mouth when the fingers inside of him drag out, leaving him feeling open and wide. The merman pets his wild hair and curls his fingers behind a rounded ear delicately, exploring it curiously with the tips of his fingers. When Lance breaks away the merman kisses his cheek, licking the drop of sweat that slides down the side of his face.  


When something bumps against him Lance turns his head to look over his shoulder. The green mermaid is stroking the smooth wood with a slick hand, spreading a clear fluid over the length of it while kissing the mermaid it’s attached to. Two tentacles massage the pink haired mermaid's breasts, cupping and sliding over the perky globes of flesh. A thin tentacles tickles the second mermaid's cheek and she breaks the kiss with a smile, resting a cool hand on Lance’s ass and giving it a squeeze.  


Two sets of eyes turn to look at him, the mermaids grinning at the symphony of soft pants spilling from Lance’s mouth. “We're going to make you feel good,” they coo in musical voices.

The dark-haired merman curls his fingers in the soft hair at the back of Lance’s neck, the strands sliding through his fingers in a repetitive motion. “Mhh, so soft.” A slim finger traces the furl of Lance’s hole and the pink haired mermaid shifts her hips, the ends of curling tentacles flicking in shallow water.  


The blunt tip of the wooden toy is pressed snug against Lance’s hole and it pulls a needy sound from his throat, body giving easily beneath the applied pressure. “P-please!” The length stretches Lance wide as it enters and he whimpers when the green mermaid reaches beneath him to cup his dick, pressing it between her palm and his belly. “Ohh!”

Inch by inch the wood disappears into Lance’s body, filling him so completely his head spins. “Ha, haaa-ah!” A hand on his cheek pulls his attention back to the merman sitting in front of him, lips claiming his own once more.

The pink haired mermaid gives him a few moments to adjust, then begins a steady rhythm, tentacles wrapping around Lance’s thighs and spreading them a little wider. She snaps her hips forward, shoving hard and deep into his pliant body. Watching the flush of pleasure spread over Lance’s face the second mermaid cups her hand, Lance’s dick sliding between the circle of her fingers. “Ah-ahh ah!”  


The mermaid’s voluptuous breasts bounce with the movement and when she bends at the waist, her nipples drag along Lance’s back, stiffening into peaks. In the new position she drives the toy deeper, the tentacles around Lance’s thighs pulling him into the thrusts.  


Lance sobs when the mermaid nails the sweet spot inside of him, grinding the toy deeper with squirming hips. Her breasts press up against his back, soft and full and warm.  


Lips kiss the corner of his mouth, the tender touches of the merman offsetting the sharp thrusts and slap of slippery skin against his ass.  


Sliding his hands to Lance’s shoulders the merman guides him down, until his chest is flush against smooth, cool scales and his head rests in the merman’s lap. “You’re doing so good for us,” he praises. Fingers card through Lance’s hair, petting the soft strands and scratching lightly at his scalp as he’s taken roughly from behind.  


A small hand circles Lance’s wrist and he blinks his eyes open, watching as his hand is guided up. Lance’s open palm presses against a warm breast, dark scales lining the supple curve. The mermaid stroking him urges his fingers to squeeze, her lashes fluttering when he does, a tentacle attending to her other breast.  


When the tentacles of the mermaid plowing into him move, the angle changes again, the thrusts going deeper and dragging desperate sounds from the human. He squeeze the breast beneath his hand and pants against slick scales, the merman murmuring to him in a musical language.  


There’s a shift beneath him and suddenly he’s laying on top of the mermaid, his dick sliding into a warm, gooey opening in her tail. Lance’s face is pressed to her chest and he’s rocked into the tight body with the thrusts of her mermaid behind him, mouth sucking and licking at the breast pressed against him.  


The merman now lays beside Lance, one hand rubbing a patch of scales beneath his belly as he watches. He rubs at Lance’s back still, squeezing the curve of his ass.   


With a harsh thrust Lance spills suddenly and quickly, his vision going dark as his sweet spot is hit again and again. The mermaids sing in pleasure and the body around him squeezes every drop of seed from his dick, Lance biting at the nipple in his mouth before he loses consciousness.  


When he comes to, he’s laying against the merman’s front once more. The two mermaids are reclined beside them, one flicking water lazily over their lower bodies. Their hands smooth over Lance’s skin, massaging and caressing as they speak in their musical language.  


Lance drifts off to sleep within a few minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
